Kissed by a Rose--Prequel
by firelily18
Summary: Rose Dursley, the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, isn't as normal as her parents suspect her to be. She holds many secrets, one of which is that she's in love with her cousin Harry Potter and another that is just too dangerous to even talk about. Fem!Dudley. WARNING: INCEST, MINORS AND NON CON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Fem! Dudley.
1. The World Cup--Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter!**_

It was the most exciting, terrifying day of her life.

Rose Dursley was currently hundreds of feet in the air (And still climbing!), around a crowd of thousands of roaring magical people, while Harry held her arm in comfort. She was terrified of heights and yet this place, this magical dream, was well worth her facing those fears for today.

"Blimey Dad how far up are we!?" Ron said, voicing the one thing that was on everyone's mind, especially Rose's.

"Well put it this way," A cold voice drawled and Rose looked down to see Lucius Malfoy just below them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Well don't expect a warning from us if it does." Rose snapped back, not missing a beat, her green eyes flashing in anger. "With your nose so high in the air you'll drown in a second."

Lucius turned toward her and a malicious smile spread over his face. She could see his silver eyes fill with desire and lust and it made her inwardly shudder. He was the single most evil, creepy man Rose had ever met in her entire life and she's been all around the world so that was saying something.

"Ah the young Rose Dursley." He cooly said, narrowing his cold silver eyes on her. "You look lovelier than ever."

"I know." She drawled back, flipping her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. "Tell me how can you call yourself a Slytherin Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I hear you talk down about the Weasley Clan all the time and I wonder how a Slytherin can say that?" She continued, ignoring the warning squeeze Harry send her. "After all, isn't it one of Slytherin's mottos that 'There's safety in numbers'?"

"Yes." He carefully replied, a hint of confusion in his voice, his cold eyes still narrowed on her.

"And what of the Malfoy Clan?" She inquired, checking her nails in a show of nonchalance. "How many members do you have born, not wedded, into the line?"

Lucius stood silent finally figuring out where Rose was getting at. She grinned.

"I thought so. Three, you, your son, and your grandfather. That's all that exists of the _great and powerful_ Malfoy Clan." She mocked as his eyes flashed in anger. "You're pathetic! You don't even have enough for one Quidditch team. And you know what I think Malfoy? You _can't_ have another child and that's why you hate the Weasley Clan so much because they have what you can never have!"

Lucius's face hardened in rage. She could hear laughter and cheers from Ron and the twins.

_"How dare you filthy-"_

"You know, I would _love_ to stay here with you and hear more insults to my person." She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "But the game's about to start and we have to head to our seats. Enjoy the show and remember to watch for rain."

Rose led Harry up the stairs, a satisfied smile on her face.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	2. The Yule Ball--Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There I said it, now on with the story!**

It was the day of the Yule Ball, Christmas Eve, when Rose was first officially introduced to Hogwarts.

His beautiful cousin had never step foot inside Hogwarts castle, it was never the right time. And by that Harry meant something always got in the way. Visitations were only allowed twice a year during the Christmas and Easter holidays. His first year she couldn't do it because of her Uncle Lenny's fiftieth anniversary in Hawaii and the Little Miss England competition. His second year she couldn't do it because a killer snake was on the loose attacking Muggle borns. His third year she couldn't do it, given that a supposed mass murder was on the loose at Hogwarts.

And besides she was banned anyway from the Wizarding World anyway thanks to her parents, his Aunt and Uncle. She couldn't "officially" set foot in Hogwarts even if she wanted to, she needed a permission slip for that and it was impossible to forge or trick them into signing it. Rose had thrown the biggest temper tantrum Harry had ever seen but her parents refused to relent. Uncle Vernon said a beautiful normal child like Rose shouldn't be mixed with freaks like Harry.

But, even with that, Rose never missed a Quidditch game or a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had Hagrid, the Weasleys, and his invisibility cloak to thank for that. It was perfect, Rose could spend as much time in the Wizarding World as she wanted and the Dursleys could never find out because they would never know. They were so painfully easy to trick, it was sad.

And Harry knew from a very young age that his Aunt and Uncle preferred never to deal with him, to just drop him off at the platform in autumn and pick him up at summertime when the school year was over. Rose was the only one who truly cared for him. In fact he wondered for most of his life why they even took him in at all. That is until he turned eleven and found out they were paid very handsomely (More than his Uncle Vernon's annual salary) for his upkeep. When Harry confronted his Aunt Petunia about it all she said was 'It was the least they could do. It's not like we had a choice in taking you in.'

Her words didn't hurt as much as he thought they would though. But they did Rose.

'I don't understand why they act this way.' Rose had constantly told Harry whenever her parents mistreated him. 'You're their only nephew.'

Harry understood why though. He was a freak. An outcast. He could speak with snakes and could do magic. And strangely enough what endeared him to Rose ostracized him to her parents and the rest of society. Rose always thought Harry's powers were amazing. The first time she learned he could speak to snakes he spent all afternoon talking to the garden snakes and translating it for Rose until Petunia found them and screeched at Harry for dragging her daughter down in his freaky ways. She gossiped for days though when Rose had told her just what the snakes said about the neighbors, especially that Mrs. Richman was having an affair with her husband's brother.

But, regardless of her parents belief, Rose wasn't as normal as her parents believed her to be. Rose hid a deep secret inside her since she was thirteen that only she, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore knew about. It was too risky to let anyone else in on, Harry was swore to secrecy by Dumbledore himself. He couldn't even tell Ron or Hermione, _that's_ how life threatening it was. The last time someone was cursed (Blessed?) with Rose's secret a whole war was started over her.

It was that dangerous.

"Harry." Ginny asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "When did Rose say she was coming?"

The champions were all waiting to be led into the ballroom. Cedric and Krum were a few feet away to his right having a conversation. Fleur and her date Roger were also talking a few feet away to his left, well Fleur was talking and Roger was drooling all over himself. Cho, Ginny, and himself were waiting by the staircase for Rose and Dumbledore to arrive.

"I don't know." He told her, glancing back toward the staircase. "She's suppose to be arriving with Dumbledore."

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea?" Cho said, a touch of worry in her voice. "She's a Muggle. Are you sure she would be safe?"

"Yes Dumbledore said it was fine." Harry replied, easing her discomfort and some of his. "She was suppose to be arriving with him-"

Suddenly he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. He quickly turned and saw Rose walking down the staircase, Dumbledore right beside her.

"Well now that everyone's here." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "We can finally begin."

Harry was transfixed by Rose's beauty. She looked completely different from the nervous wreck the last time he saw her at the dragon task. Her waist length golden blonde hair was freely let loose behind her back, long white opera gloves covered her hands, and her strapless scarlet red gown had a slit just above her knee.

She was, without a doubt, _the_ most gorgeous creature Harry had ever laid eyes on. He stared at her dumbly for a few seconds until Dumbledore cleared his throat with a grin and he finally managed to gathered his bearings and offer her his arm.

"You look beautiful Rose." Harry said as she took it.

"Thanks." She replied, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "You look handsome too."

They linked arms and were led past the golden doors into the Ballroom.

_**Disclaimer: This is my Helen of Hogwarts story redone again! **_


	3. The Yule Ball--Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

"Oh I can't believe this! These are new shoes!"

Rose and Harry were standing in front of the Punch Bowl with Ron and Hermione after dancing for nearly an hour. Rose was holding her broken heel (That she just freakin' bought two days ago!) that had just snapped off when Hermione suddenly whipped out her wand.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at Rose's heel. "_Repairo!"_

The heel snapped right back on. Rose smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped the heel back on. "I would of had to use superglue."

"No problem." Hermione told her, pocketing her wand, then glanced over at Ron. "Ron can we dance now?"

"Oh." He said, swallowing the rest of the chocolate frog he was eating. "Sure."

Ron grabbed her arm and led her to the ballroom floor. Rose noticed Harry was about to do the same but someone decided to interrupt them.

"Excuse me Ms. Dursley." Draco smoothly said as he offered up his pale hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

It seemed like the entire ballroom fell silent at Draco's words. Rose couldn't even hear the sound of the band playing anymore. Everybody stopped what they were doing, there were whispers all around him, everyone was staring in shock at them. And why wouldn't they? The Slytherin Prince had asked a Muggle to dance.

Waves of confusion and suspicion set over Rose at Malfoy's statement. She had noticed Draco staring at Rose in desire, of course he had desired her since first year at Diagon Alley, but she never thought he would ever _ever_ try to ask her to dance. Draco who prided himself on being so called 'pureblood'. Draco who said that all Muggles and Muggle borns were scum. Draco who said those who hung out with Muggles and Muggle Borns were 'blood traitors'. Draco _Malfoy, _the _pureblood_, was asking Rose _Dursley, _the _muggle_, to dance. Rose would laugh at the absurdity of it all if she wasn't so shocked. What kind of trick was Malfoy up to? But before she could say anything to him, Harry made his move.

"No." Harry suddenly snarled at him, standing in front of Rose like a shield. "Get lost Malfoy."

Rose moved away from Harry and crossed her arms right in front of Draco.

"You know what," She started, a Cheshire grin on her face. "You can have _two_ dances if you shout to the entire room right now that Harry Potter is a real Hogwarts champion _and_ that he's a better Seeker than you."

A challenge was issued. The whispers grew in intensity. Draco stood chest to chest with her, his stormy silver eyes narrowing on her vivid emerald ones. She stared right back, unrelenting even in her smaller height and lack of magical powers. A few tense moments passed when suddenly, to her amazing disbelief, Draco shouted for the entire room to hear.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, I'D JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT HARRY POTTER IS IN FACT A REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION _AND," _A cold smirk formed on his face at the sight of Rose's astonished expression. "A BETTER SEEKER THAN I AM!"

And with that he snatched her hand and led her to ballroom floor.

_**Disclaimer: Reviews please!**_


	4. The Yule Ball--Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yeah."

Harry and Rose were currently outside walking along the enchanted gardens, Harry having dragged her outside after practically every man in the ballroom demanded a dance with her. The stars were shining nice and bright, hundreds of fairy lights were fluttering overhead, beautiful stone statues lined the winding path they were on. Harry enjoyed Rose's sight as she drank everything in, marveling at wonders that Harry sometimes took for granted.

Suddenly they both heard two very familiar voices coming towards them. They both listened quietly as they came closer.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee—I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" As a boy went rushing after her.

Suddenly Snape stood before them, a scowl on his face at the sight of Harry, his eyes full of intense loathing for him. Harry could felt a rant from Snape coming on but, amazingly, it never came. He just completely ignored him. And not only that, he acknowledged his cousin Rose without insulting her. Snape, the head of Slytherin house and hater of all things Griffindor and Harry Potter, ignored a chance to insult him _and_ his cousin.

Harry was starting to feel like he was in the twilight zone.

"Ms. Dursley." He softly said to her before sweeping past them, Karkaroff not far off his trail, shuddering from the furious glare Rose leveled at him. She still hadn't forgiven him for giving Harry a four in his dragon task.

Before Harry could react to Snape's treatment of his cousin and if he would have to watch out for him around her too, a loud snap echoed from his side.

_"God damn shoes!"_ Rose raged as she hopped on one foot, her broken heel on the ground. _"That salesgirl should choke on her commission!"_

Harry grabbed the broken heel and placed it in his pocket. He then lifted Rose bridal style off the ground.

"Come on." He said to her, turning back into the direction of the ballroom. "Let's see if Hermione can repair it again."

He started walking towards the direction of the ballroom when suddenly, under a stone hedge, he was stopped cold. He literally could not take one step further. Fear and panic seized him until he noticed what the problem was. Then his heart started beating like a hummingbird.

"Um Harry...why aren't you moving?"

"I can't." Harry finally admitted to her question. "It's Mistletoe."

"_And?_"

"Magical Mistletoe." He explained to her, a small blush on his face. "It won't let us go until it gets what it's there for."

Harry could see her eyes dawn in realization of their predicament.

"Oh." She squeaked out, glancing away from him, her cheeks a rosy red. "There's nothing you can do?"

Yes he could. Harry made it a priority to learn the spell after all the extra attention he was getting as a champion. Not to mention already being the boy who lived. But he could never ask for a better set up than this.

"No." He flat out lied to her. "I don't know the spell for it. Hermione does."

"Well I doubt Hermione is going to be coming out here any time soon." Rose softly said as her eyes locked with Harry's and her head inched forward towards his face. "And we can't just wait here helpless."

Harry swore he could taste heaven the moment her lips collided with his.

**Author's Note: Reviews please! Pretty please?**


	5. The Yule Ball--Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

"You're all pathetic! Every last one of you! You've allowed our world to be contaminated with such filth as this!"

The band was on break and Pansy decided to make a fool out of herself. Rose had noticed she had been drinking, not much because she wasn't slurring her words, but it was pretty obvious she had. So apparently, in her drunkenness, she decided to act out and try to pick a fight with Rose. Rose knew Pansy had always hated her. Whether because of her beauty, the fact that she was a muggle, or that Draco had desired her she had no clue (It was most likely a mixture of all of the above). It was just Rose's luck that all the teachers seemed to have disappeared from the ballroom. Her date Draco was gone too, rumor soon had it with Daphne Greengrass. Harry was also on a short bathroom break, leaving her in the care of Ron and Hermione. Soon a crowd formed around them as their new form of entertainment.

"Filth?" Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes at her. "Says the girl who meets men at the family reunion."

"You're one to talk!" Pansy snarled back, trying to push away from Nott who was holding her back and trying to calm her down. "You think we all don't know you're fucking Harry Potter!?"

_"What!?"_

"Come on Pansy-" Nott tried but Pansy wasn't having it.

"You think we don't notice he's not interested in any girl, from any house?" She viciously continued, trying desperately to break away from Nott. "You think we don't notice that all he seems to talk about is you? 'Rose is so smart, Rose is so pretty, Rose is so talented.'"

Rose's face was beet red. Surely Harry didn't talk about Rose _that_ much?

Evidently so.

"He talks about me because _I am_ his cousin and we grew up together." Rose defended, the anger still evident in her tone. "And we are _not_ fucking!"

"You see the way he looks at you. You see how possessive he is over you. You think he didn't know that mistletoe counter spell? He was trapped under it with Davis two days ago!" Pansy shouted back, her words causing Rose to go pale. "He's in love with you and you know it!"

Rose could feel the weight of hundreds of eyes from Pansy's statement. There were whispers all around her. How the hell did Pansy know about the kiss? It just happened only a few minutes ago!

"So what if he is?" Hermione suddenly said from her side, causing Rose to turn at her in shock. "It's not a crime to fall for a family member and I'm sure everyone in here has done it at least once."

Suddenly voices from the crowd started to pinch in their agreement.

"I did!" Seamus said.

"Me too!" Eddie from Ravenclaw stated.

"I never quit!" Neville admitted.

"You see?" Rose stated as she turned back towards Pansy, a smug smirk on her face, her heart lifting as more voices joined in. "Everyone has done it. But let's cut the bullshit Pansy because we all know what this is about. You're jealous of me. You're jealous that I get more attention than you, that more men want to dance with me, and my dress fits me so much better than it does you. Well maybe if you weren't such a _frigid bitch_ all of the time you wouldn't have this problem! And pink is _not_ your color!"

Pansy's face went red with absolute rage. Suddenly she uttered something and Nott was blown away into Susan Bones, who was standing a few feet away from the altercation. Ron pulled out his wand and defensively went in front of Rose but before he could say anything, Pansy was wrapped tight in chains that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She fell to the ground but didn't hit it, she hovered a few inches above. Rose looked around for the perpetrator and spotted him quickly.

It was Snape. He stood besides Pansy, looking at her with utmost distain.

"Ms. Parkinson," Snape drawled. "Will be serving a detention with me everyday for the rest of the school year and I will notify her parents about this transgression."

"How about you make her serve it with Ms. Burbage instead?" Rose asked him, coming from behind Ron as the band began to play again and people began moving away from them to the dancefloor. "She would make a _much_ better impression."

Snape's glittering black eyes locked with Rose's vivid green ones.

"Very well. Ms. Burbage it is." Snape agreed then held out a pale hand to Rose. "For a dance."

**Author's Note: Review! Especially if you fav or story alert, it's common curtsy to review!**


End file.
